crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Tennis 64 Pasta
It was night time, I was bored and decided to play old games for the N64. One of them was Mario Tennis. The Mario Tennis intro was just going well until the scene with Wario and Waluigi. After Luigi mocked Waluigi, they began to approach each other angrily, and after that Luigi swung his racket at Waluigi's face, causing Waluigi to bleed and his eyeballs fell out. After that, Mario told Luigi to stop it, and Wario went in front of Mario and started throwing some insults at him like if it was his fault. I skipped the intro, but not even the title screen was good, it was pitch black and a flashlight pointed to Yoshi and Birdo's dead bodies. I was scared and skipped the Title Screen as fast as I could. The Menu Screen was even worse, Toad had empty eye sockets and a bleeding mouth. The cheerful music that played in the title screen began to slow down and then it stopped. After that I heard some static noises, I had to work up the courage to get through without any fear. I choose a Doubles Match, 2 Game and 1 Set match. The character select screen was pretty much worse than the intro. The characters had bleeding parts, missing eyes, except Paratroopa, Boo, and Baby Mario. I choose Paratroopa and Baby Mario, and I choose the CPUs to be the Super Bloody Bros. The match started, and the crowd started chanting "DEATH" until the match was over, I got 2 Games and the Bloody Bros got 1. After I did a Game Set, the screen froze for 4 seconds. I was so scared... And the screen started blinking red and yellow and after that a Super Mario 64-ish Bowser started to approach the screen and said. "Why have you done this to us..." I replied: "I haven't done anything Bowser, I'm serious... I just wanted to play my favorite game, if you still think I did something I'm very sorry, how can I turn this game back to normal? Please...". He heard me somehow and said: "Here is what you should do:---" Before he was going to tell me what I should do, the screen froze again for 4 seconds, this time there was no blinking colors or anything, instead Paratroopa appeared and said "Help me, Help me, Help me...." I started to hear some Japanese like screaming. I took of the cartridge from my N64, put it on the box and turned off the N64. I began to shed some tears and said "Why in the world has this happened to me... I never wanted this to happen to me..." I went to bed, slept and somehow had a nightmare: I woke up at a stormy night, and I saw some shadows of Bowser and Yoshi. I slowly went outside of my bedroom and I heard something that sounded like Bowser's voice: "Get out now!" Followed by Yoshi's voice: "We are waiting for you!!!" I ran downstairs fast as I could, and I saw Daisy and Peach's shadows in the kitchen... I heard some sounds that sounded like if they were coming from my bedroom, I ran upstairs and when I checked my bedroom, Bowser and Yoshi were here! I ran to my sister's bedroom and jumped out of her window. Outside there was spiraling red in the sky and also all the buildings and houses were set on fire, and I heard some screams. When I went in the backyard, the characters from Mario Tennis were here! They were holding double-edged swords and had bleeding eyes! They slowly approached me and Mario said "We just lost our hopes on you." followed by Bowser saying "You're in hell, not in your so loved place anymore." and also Daisy said "You're a disgrace to be one of our fans!". I woke up and scared enough to realize that was a dream, it was 7:30 AM and I checked Mario Tennis 64 again and it was all normal! I guess something possessed the cartridge before I began to play it. Written by IceShadow1199 Category:Mario Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Stupid is as the main character does